


Alicia: Battlefield Quartet

by Arturia_Pendragon



Series: Thrown to the Wolves [1]
Category: Alicia Online
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horse Racing, Alternate Universe - Real World, Armor, Childhood Friends, Dark Magic, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Friendship, Horse Racing, Love, Magic, Multi, Original Character(s), Orphans, Other, TEMPORARY Hiatus, Video & Computer Games, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arturia_Pendragon/pseuds/Arturia_Pendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia: Battlefield Quartet is a game fic for Alicia Online. I'm not very good at summaries so please read a chapter or two. This will update at a horribly slow pace due to my other fanfic. I will try to post regularly if I get a few Kudos/ Comments. Might have to up it to M in the distant future.<br/>2/14/16: this will be getting a major update but it will probably be a WHILE.<br/>6/19/16: Still active<br/>7/17/17: Holy shit it's been awhile. But I'm still alive!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alicia: Battlefield Quartet

**Author's Note:**

> So I have decided to do a fanfiction for the game Alicia Online. I really hope this turns out well. All names and areas used are fake, except for a few of the Alician names and my player name (Cira). I will say that there is a lot of explaining and whatnot in this chapter but please bare with me.All the “Real life” people have greek based names.
> 
>  
> 
> Friends and War arc

Briarlight Neighborhood

The Park

6:43pm

"Ugh, where are they? They were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago!"

 

"Yeah but you know the two lovebirds. They walk so slow that a snail could beat them."

 

"I know Lieke it's just...Arg!"

 

Tarja yelped, she had been asleep in the tree a bit farther up and had almost fell off her branch, "Can you keep it down. We don't want the police to know we're here."

 

"Yeah."

 

"Come on, hurry up you two. We're late."

 

"Well here they come."

 

"Hey Iria!"

 

"Hey Nike!"

 

"Sorry it took so long. Hades fell in a steep ditch and it took forever for me and Thalia to get him out."

 

"Ah, so it wasn't their fault this time? Or at least purposely?"

 

"Hey!" Cried the pair indignantly.

 

"No."

 

A lot of arguing followed.

Lieke decided to speak up and cleared her throat, "Can we please get going? The longer we start in this spot the more likely the police will find us."

 

"And it's past curfew too."

 

"Yeah."

 

"Ok."

 

"Let's go."

Go where? Through a hole in the fence that blocked off a closed down state park and former thoroughbred stable. It had been closed when all the horses disappeared and a few people started disappearing and leaving no traces at all. The only time they found something was when they found a body was one that appeared to have been struck by lightning. No clues at all, well other than the fact that hoofprints that were everywhere but there were no horses in the park.

The kids didn't know that they would never be able to return.

* * *

 Alicia

Alice

6:43pm

 

Cira sighed as she and Skata led their patrol into the town. Her unit consisted of 9 horse/rider duos; the average group usually had anywhere from 5 to 30 pairs though some groups had gone beyond even that.

She led them through the town center to the barracks.

 

Upon reaching the barracks/barn a multitude of sighs could be heard. After a 5 month patrol in one of the wild mountain sectors the Wolfpack and it's wolf friends had finally returned to their homes. Their homebase in the town of Alice on the southern most border of the land that the Alicians called theirs.

 There are only three main areas of land; The Alician's, The Scara's and the Wild Zone.

Alicia is in the middle of the area, Scara is down south in the desert and the rest is wild and varied. Has all the different biomes and types of terrain.

* * *

 The Abandoned Park

7:00pm

 

"At first everything was dead but now look at it."

 

"This place is beautiful."

 

"Yeah, it's a shame they closed it."

 

They continued talking as they walked on.

 

"Hey guys come look at this!" said Nike

 

The others walked over.

 

"Their hoofprints."

 

"Ok, and?"

 

"Their fresh."

 

"So...?"

 

"That means there are horses here."

 

"But the farm is gone."

 

"Maybe their wild?"

 

"No, look. Their shod, though in a weird way..."

 

"She's right."

 

They had crossed the border/plan without realizing it.

They walked on for a while.

 

They stopped.

There were voices in the distance.

Shouting and whinnying sounded on the breeze.

They walked towards where it was coming from and ended up on the outskirts of a clearing.

They looked at what was happened in shock.

 

Two rows of riders stood facing each other on the opposite edges of a misty clearing.

 

* * *

 

The Wolfpack's Barracks

7:05pm

 

A pair of local kids came running into the barracks, "Cira! Karim! It's an emergency!"

 

"What is it?" Asked Cira.

 

"Scara! In the South Clearing."

 

"We barely escaped alive."

 

"Damn it!" Muttered Karim.

 

"Everyone! Full campaign armour! Meet out front in Parade formation and switch to Invert V after we exit the main gate."

 

An echo of affirmatives and whinnies replied.

(Yes, the horses can understand human speech.)

 

It took them 5 minutes to put on their armour, tack and meet out front in formation.

Without a word they left Alice, switching formations and charged through the forest towards the South Clearing.

Cira and Skata gave different people orders through different hand motions, hoofbeat patterns, ear flicks, etc.

\--

10 minutes later

South Clearing

7:20pm

* * *

 They fanned out and entered the clearing. A row of Scara in Ghost Armour were on the other side of the clearing, waiting.

Immediately the two riders in the middle walked forward.

Cira and Karim summoned shields to their hands.

Cira growled and Skata half-reared, barring her teeth.

Karim clinched a fist while Satin snorted angrily and moved beneath him. All of the other Wolves were having similar reactions.

Only two people could make them act in such a way.

The two that had led an ambush on the unit during a friendly race and killed nearly half of the close knit group.

Warren and Blood, Azrala and Naka.

* * *

 Normal POV

 

The four duos eyed each other warily.

The kids, still hiding, watched in shock .

 

"Why are you here?"

 

"You should know that already."

 

Warren smiled innocently while Azrala grinned, "Oh, come on. We were just having some fun. Right guys?"

 

Laughing echoed through the clearing.

The Alicians stiffened.

Another group of Scara rushed in from the side of the clearing. They had Dark Bolts.

 

Cira and Karim activated their shields which took the blows but the shots were criticals and sent them rolling despite the protection. Danes and Cloud broke rank, Dinda and Strife charged, trying to run the the group down. Bolts in hand, the riders shot two of the Scara. One landed on its side while the other had tried to dodge with a boost but was sent rolling. The two scrambled to their feet and ran. One turned back, looking at them, and revealing it to be Zeb and Cognac. The other they shot was a woman, probably Storma and Offena.

They didn't get a chance to look at the other two riders.

 

The Alician leaders stood up and turned, looking at Warren and Azrala. The two glared at them, obviously mad that their little attack had fail.

Danes and Cloud returned to their positions.

Ciras and Karim looked at all the members of the unit. Each one had the same look it their eyes.

Cira and Karim locked eyes with Warren and Azrala.

 

The two spoke in unison, "We declare war with the Scara."

 

The two Scara stared back.

The rest of the pack walked a bit closer to their "Alphas", still in formation. If looks could kill the Scarian leaders would be dead.

 

The two Scara got the idea and retreated to the other side of the clearing.

 

"Tomorrow, same place, dawn" said Azrala

 

Cira nodded back curtly.

They made sure that the Scara left, tailing then like their namesakes, before returning to their barracks to prepare for war.

 

* * *

 The small group of friends just sat in there hiding place in shock. It was dark by the time they got their senses together. It was too dark for them to find their way back so they set up a small camp, no fire because it was too warm and the moon was bright.

The little camp was underneath a bush that surrounded the base of a big oak tree.

They slowly fell asleep one by one.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter but from here on they will be longer. This one will probably be updated slowly add this is currently a secondary fanfic. I will write it more often if you kudos and comment.


End file.
